Vows
by sammyo3w
Summary: Shouto and Izuku make vows to one another in front of friends and family


He couldn't believe it. The day he has been anticipating has finally come. The weather was perfect too. Sunny with barely any clouds. A nice soft breeze flowed through once in a while keeping everyone from becoming overheated. The decorations came out beautifully too. Thanks to his friends from U.A. White chairs were lined perfectly within the garden. Green and white ribbon gracefully lining the backs of the chairs. Green and white lilies lined the aisle.

Everyone was dressed in their best. Even Bakugou was able to scrounge up a suit. No tie as always. He could hear everyone chattering with excitement. Everything was just _too_ perfect. _What if he messed up? What if he embarrassed not only himself, but also Izuku?_ He started to fidget with his bow tie, not being able to calm his nerves.

"Todoroki, are you alright?" He jumped, breaking out of his dark spiral and turned to see his Best Ma- er well Woman, Momo Yaoyorozu, looking at him with concern.

"I'm okay." Shoto nodded with his normal reserved stare. Momo sighed knowing full well that he wasn't okay.

"I'm sure you're worried about making a fool of yourself up here. Most people are. Wedding nerves do that. It's normal to feel that way. I know you want to give Midoriya the most perfect day, but he just wants you. I'm sure he would still be happy even if you both got married in a dump." Momo was going for a laugh, but Shoto just nodded. He did, however, stop fidgeting. lida walked up to the dais stopping by the pair.

"You ready Todoroki?" Lida asked in his booming voice. Shoto, being used to his way of talking was unfazed.

"I'm fine. I just want to see Izuku." lida nodded with a smile at Shoto's words.

"Well I think I am able to grant that wish. I just got word that everyone is ready." With that Lida swiftly turned to the crowd and yelled out, "Attention honored guests! Please take your seats. The wedding party please get into your places. We are about to begin!" lida's announcement caused Momo to laugh.

"Even though it's been years, he's still our class president." Her words finally brought a smile out of Shoto. A small one, but still a smile.

Shoto's face returned to its usual reserved self by the time the music started playing. Shoto froze as the melody began. This was it. It's finally happening. He couldn't believe it. _This has got to be a dream_.

Shoto saw Uraraka begin slowly walking down the aisle. Izuku's Maid of Honor was dressed beautifully in green with a white sash around her waist. A small bouquet of green lilies and white baby's breath in her hands. She soon takes her place at the front by lida. Shoto barely glanced at Uraraka. His attention was solely at the beginning of the aisle. All he wanted was to see Izuku. Shoto waited with baited breath.

Finally, Izuku appeared. Shoto felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Izuku was wearing a matching all white tux with pearl colored silk accents. A large bouquet of green and white tulips were held tightly between his hands. Izuku's face was lite up. His emerald eyes shined brightly while a huge smile settled on his face. Walking him down the aisle was none other than All Might himself as well as Inko Midoriya.

Izuku's own breath was caught. Shoto looked so handsome, even with his face impassive. He may not be showing it, but Izuku could see the love shining in Shoto's eyes. Love for him. Izuku felt like his heart was going to burst. Walking to the front was taking an eternity. All he wanted was to throw himself into Shoto's arms.

After what seemed like forever, he was finally standing next to the love of his life. Izuku handed his bouquet to Uraraka as he faced lida. lida gave the couple a smile before clearing his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shoto. As most of you know, I have had the honor of knowing these two since high school and I could not dream of a better couple more suited for each other than these two. They have had their ups and downs, but they always helped each other through it. They never gave up on each other. I am so grateful and honored to have been chosen to be the one to marry them."

Izuku started to tear up at his friend's words. They made his heart feel even fuller. He definitely made the right choice in asking lida to be their officiant. Shoto mouthed "Thank you" to lida. He was also grateful for the man's words and for his help with the wedding.

"In light of _someone_ wanting the ceremony to be quick," Izuku blushed bright red at lida's words. The crowd chuckled in response. "We will be cutting straight to the vows. Shoto if you please."

Momo handed Shoto Izuku's wedding band. Izuku and Shoto turned towards each other. Shoto held Izuku's left hand delicately. Izuku's eyes widened at seeing the intensity of Shoto's feeling shining through his grey and turquoise eyes.

"Izuku, I can't always express myself very well. I used to always push everything down because I only felt pain. Then it became second nature to hide everything. I was haunted by my past. Meeting you was like a breath of fresh air. I felt like I could finally breathe again. You taught me that it was okay to be myself. That no one could dictate how I live. That I wouldn't become a monster. You changed me and have made me so happy. When you first confessed to me all those years ago it felt like a dream. I didn't think it was possible for you to return my feelings, so I hid them. I was okay with you just being in my life, but I am so happy you confessed that day, otherwise, none of us would be standing here today." Shoto paused and gave Izuku his own smile while sliding on the ring.

"I love you Izuku. I trust you with my heart and soul. I plan to live out the rest of my days being the best husband I can be. Thank you, for loving me." Shoto let out a shaky breath, his emotions overwhelming him. Izuku had tears streaming down his face, Uraraka quickly gave him a tissue. Izuku accepted gratefully.

"No fair," Izuku hiccupped. "You know how easily I cry." He squeezed Shoto's hand before reaching for the left one. Uraraka took the tissue while handing Izuku the ring. Izuku took a second to regain his composure.

"Shoto," he started. "I was so scared when I confessed. I didn't want to lose you. We had been through so much together. We've fought side by side. You've help me grown. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I thought I would never have the chance again to confess once we graduated. I am so glad that I did. I'm so sorry that you didn't feel good enough back then. I hope you do now. You deserve me, you deserve us, and most of all, you deserve to be happy. I promise to do everything in my power to shower you with happiness. I promise to always support you and be by your side. I promise to make sure you never feel haunted again. I love you Shoto. I'm excited to spend the rest of my life loving you." It was Izuku's turn to pause this time as he slid the ring onto Shoto's finger.

"You thanked me for loving you, but I am the one who should thank you for loving me back." There was no dry eye left in the venue. Even Bakugo was getting misty eyed. Shoto shook his head letting a few tears fall.

lida cleared his throat, his voice choked with emotion. "If anyone here has objections to these two getting married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence reigned in the garden besides a few sniffles here or there. Izuku started to get antsy fidgeting in place.

"Since no one objects, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband!" Cheers erupted from the crowd as Izuku threw himself into Shoto's arms. The kiss was perfect, even with all the tears streaming down their faces. They both felt so complete. Love and warmth continued to fill their hearts. This was the happiest day of their life. One they would never forget.

"Oi! You two bastards going to quit it or what? Some of us are starving and ready to party." A voiced yelled out from the crowd.

"Bakugo!" Momo chided. Izuku and Shoto broke apart laughing, their hands still connected. They turned towards their guests.

"Haha sorry everyone! We got a bit carried away. You're welcome to head down to the reception hall where food and the dance floor are already waiting for you." Izuku announced. The guests let out a cheer. Kirishima and Kaminari were the loudest.

The newlyweds made their way towards the limo that was waiting for them. They quickly got in and shut the door behind them. They were happy to have a quiet moment to be alone together. Izuku snuggled up to Shoto wrapping his arms around Shoto's waist.

"Was today what you hoped it would be?" Shoto asked affectionately.

"It was more."


End file.
